


Reverse Wheelbarrow

by jackofallclubs



Series: Acro Yoga [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inappropriate use of yoga, James does Tony, M/M, Tony does Yoga, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackofallclubs/pseuds/jackofallclubs
Summary: Tony and James finally take their time to do some Acro Yoga together. With nobody else around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not attempt these positions a) before a physician ensures you won't harm yourself; b) without a teacher to guide you through the moves; c) without a spotter to help out when needed; and d) for sex. Seriously... be careful!

It was almost a week after the whole _let me shove my cock near your ass to support your weight_ incident when Tony found out that James _could_ in fact lift him by his thighs.

"Ouch, ouch, no. Nope. Down." Tony quickly said as he felt an uncomfortable crick in his wrists. James easily changed his hold with one hand from Tony's thigh to his waist and started lowering his body while Tony relaxed his arms, until Tony's back was on the mat and then his legs with James bent over his knees.

"I don't know how Nat does it." Tony complained and finally rose from where he was lying down on the mat.

"Hang upside down for hours?" James almost scoffed and stepped away to collect their water bottles. "Because she's a fucking spider and loves creeping people out." Tony had to concede to that. James was spot on.

"Wanna try it again?" James asked after a moment and Tony nodded. He knew this was a good stretch, he _knew_ it was. He had actually done it with Natasha as his support forever ago and had loved it enough to do it before. He just wasn't sure where exactly they were going wrong.

Tony drank from his own water bottle and moved back to the mat. James joined him and took a few steps away as Tony bent over in half and placed his hands on the mat. With a squeeze of his core muscles and full control of his body (because Natasha knew the benefits of the hop but told Tony to avoid it since he was fine without it) Tony started lifting his legs into the air. James was right there with one metal hand barely brushing his waist but Tony didn't need it as he got into a handstand right in front of the man.

"Ready?" James asked and Tony only hummed in affirmative. He didn't flinch away when James grabbed both of his calves. Instead he shifted his weight for balance and let James drop his calves to the super-soldier's shoulders (Tony had asked beforehand if the skin on the shoulder joint was sensitive but James only brushed it away). Then Tony started curving his body more as James dropped first one leg to the crook of his elbow, then the other. Then he switched his hold so Tony's calves were on either side of that small waist.

Tony started feeling the twinge in his wrists again. _Something_ was wrong. But instead of asking to drop the pose he started shifting his body. Both of James' hands were on his thighs now for balance and when Tony glanced at the mirror on the far wall he finally caught their mistake.

"Step closer."

"What?"

"Yea... my thighs should be at your waist, you shouldn't be bending over."

James slowly shuffled closer until his body was standing up right between Tony's thighs. It forced his back to curve even more and release the pressure from his wrists so he could push down into his fingers instead.

"Yea, yea. That's it." Tony looked away from the mirror (it was an uncomfortable angle on his neck) and took a deep breath. "You good?"

This time it was James with the non-verbal affirmative. Tony straightened his legs completely to point his toes at the opposite wall he was looking at and slowly started bending his elbows. As he did James was shuffling his feet closer, little by little, so he could settle into a chair pose while Tony braced his weight on his forearms.

Tony's elbows had barely touched the mat when James spoke up.

"No. Down." His voice was slightly hoarse. "You need to get down," and very authoritative.

"What? No! I got this. I'm good!" Tony knew it wasn't that hard on the base so why would... when James started shifting to bring them back up Tony felt it. The soft cock he had felt last week against his ass was well on its way to becoming a full chub.

So Tony stopped thinking yoga for a moment and did the one thing Natasha had told him from the beginning was the worst etiquette and total no-no when it came to partner yoga. He ignored James' request. Instead, he curled his legs until they were wrapped around the other's waist and locked his ankles together.

James was still quite strong so it was only with a small grunt and change of his feet that he was able to straighten his balance. Then he lifted Tony up with one hand on his thigh the other on the small of his back. When he went to release Tony's leg so he could put his feet on the ground, Tony latched on tighter and made a point to squeeze his thighs around James' waist. The solider wasn't even able to hold in his groan. Tony wrapped his arms around the soldier's shoulders and dug his elbows in a bit to hold his own weight.

"Tony—wha—"

"Can you hold me up?"

"What? Yes, But—"

"Then shut up for a second and let me speak." Being wrapped around the man like a barnacle probably took all the seriousness out of his tone but Tony had to try. James settled his metal hand back under Tony's thigh for support and shifted him slightly up (Tony immediately missed the solid heat that had been settled against his ass).

"Look..." okay, he didn't actually know what to say. "I'm still interested. Are you?" Because... well... James had basically propositioned him in the room last week and Tony had been more than happy at the prospect, but ever since they haven't actually done _anything_. Not even a fucking kiss.

Right after that promising session in the gym last week they had gotten a call. And then Tony was needed for an emergency board-meeting (he may not be CEO anymore but he _was_ a major share holder and head of R &D), followed by a trip to the Hong Kong office to deal with some crap brought up at the meeting.

Tony had just gotten back to the compound last night. Natasha had found him sprawled on the sofa in the common room and proceeded to scare him (by sneaking up) then lull him to drowsiness (by massaging his shoulders).

"Oh, _sakharok_ ," she had intoned sweetly and pressed so hard on his knots he nearly came in his pants. "You need a session. Tomorrow at noon?" And Tony had nodded in agreement before sleep finally claimed him.

Only nothing was ever that easy for Tony because when he entered the gym at exactly 12 on the dot, there was no Natasha. No, there was just James doing his usual routine of fifty-fucking-thousand pushups. And that is when James handed him over a slip of paper with the names of a few poses Tony knew well (and Natasha knew exactly what he needed, bless her) then informed him that he would be his partner (because Natasha was also an evil bitch), and she had even had him try a few of them to make sure he was a steady base ("whatever that means" James rolled his eyes).

Which, it turns out from his current position, was a complete lie. Because Natasha? She was a fucking awesome.

"I'm interested." But James' tongue in his mouth... that was even better.

And damn the man could kiss.

Tony rested one elbow on James' flesh shoulder so he could lift his own weight a little more while simultaneously reaching to finally rip that fucking stupid (read: sexy) bun off his head. As soon as that was done and with his tongue chasing James' back into his mouth (and because Tony was a genius and _could_ multi-task) he dropped all of the weight he had been holding on James' shoulders which dropped him in the man's hands and ended up nestling that perfectly hard cock against his ass once more.

Tony wasn't sure which one of them moaned but the other definitely swallowed it because they had to stop kissing for a second and just pant into each other's mouths.

"Wanna..." Tony started, unlocking his ankles from behind James as a prelude to be set down on his feet.

But the growled out "no" against his lips not only threw that idea out of his head, it also made him tighten his legs even more. That was hot.

James' hands decided it was perfectly fine to settle on his ass at that point and the support was so much easier so Tony reached down with one hand between them while resuming to kissing the living daylights out of the solider.

When the hands at his ass started squeezing and moving, shifting his weight and rocking him, Tony had to pull out of the kiss and rest his hand on the soldier's chest to push him back a little. "I am not coming in my fucking pants like a teenager."

James only smirked and squeezed his ass (those yoga pants Tony wore did nothing, absolutely _nothing,_ to dampen the sensation of the soldier spreading his cheeks apart). Tony held back a whimper when the hard bulge in James' gym shorts nudged up between his cheeks. That was not the case when James squeezed his ass together while keeping his clothed cock nestled between his cheeks.

"Okay, down, down." Tony started pushing again but the sensation of James repeatedly spreading his cheeks, rubbing his cock between them, and then squeezing his cheeks over it was driving Tony insane. "We need... horizontal."

"Think I can fuck you in that position from earlier?"

Tony seriously doubted it but he nodded anyway and went to kiss those perfect lips again. Then James' hands stopped that amazing massage on his own cock using Tony's ass.

"Are you serious?" Tony almost squeaked out when he felt the change of weight and balance to lead him back into the position.

James only smirked and started leaning his upper body back. Tony had to pull apart to compensate and only once he was perpendicular to the ground did James start straightening out again. Natasha showed him _something_ all right. Tony reached up over his head, curving his body and staring at the mat under them, until his palms connected with the surface and he started trying to settle his own weight.

James shifted Tony's body, pulled them apart a little, reached between them as if to adjust himself (and holy _fuck,_ he was holding Tony up with one hand on his ass), and then Tony almost dropped himself completely when their cocks brushed together through two layers of flimsy ass fabric (it was impossible to wear any briefs under yoga pants and if this is what James had in mind from the beginning Tony seriously doubted he had any underwear on). So two layers. Of _nothing_. As in... Tony felt the ridge James' cockhead brush against his own.

His arms started shaking even before James did an experimental thrust to brush their cocks together.

"Oh my god," Tony squeaked out. James changed his feet, put both hands under Tony's ass, and thrust his hips forward again. This one was smoother. One arm collapsed under Tony. He quickly put it back and tried to focus on putting pressure on his fingers. Fingers. Fingers... holy shit that was a metal finger rubbing up against his crack as another thrust brushed their cocks together.

"Nope, no. No way. Down. Down." Tony started chanting. "Need you down here." He didn't even notice all of his weight being released from his arms and his body being shifted. The slight head rush was no help what so ever as James shifted them around. "Need." He was babbling now. "Pants, off. Now."

And he only shut up when his lips were otherwise occupied. Only then did he notice that James was sitting on the mat with Tony completely in his lap, legs still wrapped around that waist and arms following their example to wrap around the soldier's shoulders again. The kiss was beyond filthy but the thought that James could move him around like that is what caused Tony to rock his hips down.

James only laughed into his mouth, a small groan interrupting the sound when Tony circled his hips, before he placed both hands on the smaller man's waist. "I thought you said pants off."

"You know what? No, don't even care anymore." Tony continued to babble then tried to resume kissing. It was a little hard while talking and laughing but when Tony circled his hips again and _pressed down_ James finally shut up and got with the program.

As in, he reached between them where there was barely any room to move and quickly undid the tie at his gym shorts.

Tony liked that idea. He looked down, shifted his hips back a little and watched as that gorgeous cock (holy fuck, Tony couldn't wait to get that inside him) was revealed little by little. Then that metal hand (looks like he wasn't so subtle when checking out) was reaching for the front of Tony's yoga pants. They were too tight and wouldn't go down without a fight though so as Tony shifted, pulling himself up with one arm around the other's shoulders, he reached back and simultaneously pulled the pants over the swell of his ass just as James pulled them far enough down to reveal his cock.

The elastic band slapped back against his cock and Tony groaned is displeasure. But James was a fucking godsend because suddenly his hands were on Tony's back and ass again and he was lifting to his knees then lowering his body until Tony was flat on his back with an extra muscled super-soldier right on top of him. Tony felt it was needed that he say his thanks right to James' tonsils so he tried to reach them with his tongue while the soldier positioned them so he could slide Tony's stupid ass fucking yoga pants off enough to free his cock.

And then it was heat and pressure and friction and holy-fuck, Tony started breathing the air straight from the soldier's lungs when the man stared rubbing their naked cocks together.

The plates of the metal hand shifted right by his ear and the sound driving him even harder with lust (so sue him, everybody had their kinks, not his fault he was around his 24/7). But Tony should have been paying attention to the other hand because suddenly James pulled back from their kiss, his stuttering hips stopped, and the second hand appeared in his view.

It wasn't exactly attractive when James spit into his open palm but what it led to was more than worth it, especially when his lips descended back on Tony's while his now wet hand wrapped around the two of them and started pumping. And Tony hasn't come from a simple hand job in over five years, but then that wasn't a worry because the wet hand shifted away so their wet cocks were pressed tight together.

But those stupid fucking yoga pants (Tony wanted to burn them or, more enjoyable, watch the metal hand rip them apart) were stuck right under his ass and balls and kept him from opening his legs any wider to get the other man closer. That didn't seem to get in the way of the soldier though because suddenly a thumb was nudging the tight elastic band under his ass down and a wet finger slipped in his crack to search for his opening. Tony started babbling again right into James' mouth.

When the finger breached him in one rough, too dry, and so perfect stroke all the way to the last knuckle, Tony only clutched at the broad shoulders above him as he practically screamed into the soldier's mouth. The hips above him never stilled even if the finger inside him did so Tony took it as his duty to let go of one shoulder and reach between them. The spit was almost dry but the precome leaking from both of them was enough to wet his hand.

The finger inside him wiggled slightly, shifting around, and this time Tony had to pull his head back out of the kiss to breathe as it found his prostate with the accuracy only a World War II sniper had.

"Come on, doll. You feel that?" And who knew James was a talker. Tony slitted his eyes open and tightened his hold on both their cocks. The soldier trembled above him, the vents on the metal arm shifting and a ripple starting from the shoulder going all the way down to the wrist. Tony followed the movement with his eyes.

"You like that?" James breathed and pushed back a little more, his hips continuing their thrusts while his finger inside the inventor continued to lazily brush against his prostate. "Tell me, doll." He commanded and pushed the pad of his finger hard against his prostate.

Tony gasped out and looked away from the metal wrist and into slate grey eyes almost completely covered in black pupil. He nodded but apparently that wasn't goo enough because James didn't release the pressure of his finger, instead started rubbing it around so hard that Tony felt like he could cry.

Tony reached down with his other hand and started playing with the heads of their cocks, pulling at the foreskin over James' cockhead and trying to pinch it closed (the man was so hard and the glands so swollen that he couldn't do it).

"Oh yeah," James groaned right above him and closed his eyes. "That's it, doll. Just like that." He continued with his relentless pressure against Tony's prostate, just massaging and rubbing it with one finger but Tony... Tony was beyond ready to come. He tried to squirm but the stupid fucking yoga pants kept his legs trapped with James' weight on them.

"James!" Tony whined out, closing his eyes and biting his lip. "I need."

"I know, doll. I know. I got ya." The finger finally released the pressure on his prostate, which is exactly the opposite of _I got ya_ but then it came back with a stab. And another. And another. And James continued his rough thrusts right against his prostate until Tony couldn't handle it anymore and just let go.

"Fuck babe, you're so beautiful." Tony heard through the haze of his orgasm, both his hands becoming coated in thick, hot semen and his dick twitching from the overstimulation. Without even noticing his hands shifted so he continued to rub and to stroke without feeling like his dick was going to fall off and a moment later James growled right into his ear and another wave of hot washed over his hands.

That sound... that was so sexy and it caused Tony's dick to valiantly twitch in an attempt to get back up. It wasn't going to happen, but it was worth it.

James withdrew his finger slowly then threw himself to the side to lie on his back. And since he had been bracketed in Tony's thighs until now it caused the genius' hips to turn to follow.

"Well..." Tony breathed out and turned his head to follow his hips and stare at the beautiful mess beside him. James' shorts were still around his thighs and his spent and messy cock (holy fuck messy, Tony must have come all over him) was lying nestled in a thatch of dark hair. Tony was tempted to lean down and clean him off but his body wasn't exactly cooperating.

"Huh." James looked contemplative for a moment. "I think lube would help next time."

Tony actually laughed in surprise at that one. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah," and James was looking right back at him with that stupid fucking (red: sexy as fuck) leer on his lips. "So... what was that position called?"

Tony barely held in the giggle. "I think it's called a reverse wheelbarrow."


End file.
